Oh
by Oh Bother
Summary: It's Valentine's Day...and Edward forgot. Big surprise. Cute ending for an EdxOC oneshot. R&R.


The night sky shone through all the windows in the Central Headquarters and the barracks. The full moon caused the Fullmetal alchemist to constantly rotate about in his full sized bed. He allowed a small split in between his eyelids. His amber eyes began to adjust to the sight of a tanned figure. As the figure became as clear as possible, the darkness of the night kept the figure still somewhat shaded. White teeth began to glow from the light that was seeping around the crack in the door. The gleam from her teeth gave him the incentive he needed to sit up out of bed and notice that she was holding something in her hands. Before he could get the first croaking word out, she placed a small bag with a little card attached onto his lap.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Edward."

He fiddled with the card while she fiddled with his left forefingers. "I made it all myself."_ How sweet was she?_ Even though he couldn't distinguish exactly what it was in this light, a huge cheesy grin grew on his face as a less cheesy one grew upon hers. Freeing his hand from hers, he directed their faces together. "Abby, its amazing."

"You can't even see it." This was true.

"I can just tell."_Also true._ He rubbed the topside of her hand. "Thank you. What time is it anyway?"

"Five. I just finished and decided to bring it fresh. Sooo, what did you get me?"

_**Oh. Shit.**_

Ed began to mumble under his breath as he thought of an excuse. He decided that honesty was the best policy. "Nothing. Well, I actually didn't know we were celebrating Valentine's day, thus I didn't get you anything."

"Goodnight, Edward." He wasn't going to inform her that it was actually morning because that tone of voice and abruptness had never done him any good. Ever. He simply slid down into bed as she saw herself out of his room.

_-Later that morning._

Ed sat in the break room, pondering what he would give Abby for Valentine's day, seeing as how it was today. Wouldn't honesty be enough for her? Oh that's right, she was a girl. He hadn't seen her since the sun had risen, but he knew she was around here somewhere. After all, she worked here. This might have been the biggest puzzle Edward had ever tried to solve in his life. He looked up from his coke at the bag he had been carrying around all since this morning, the bag she had given him.

Cookies. Damnit she was too great, even for a Mustang. How could something with a name so horrid, be so amazing. Ed loved cookies, almost every kind, except macadamia nut. Where was macadamia anyways? He couldn't make her cookies, last time he baked, bad things happened. Think. The things that she valued most were:

Him, of course. Food, jewelry and...

"FULLMETAL."

_**Oh shit.**_ That was a place Ed did NOT need to go at this very moment. It seemed like a Mustang was going to have his ass today, one way or another. Drudgingly, he went into the back office and shut the door behind him. Now, he just had to remember to not open his mouth about... "Have you seen Abigail lately?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Colonel." Roy looked up from his desk, and slid his chair back towards the window. He looked out before returning his gaze to the blonde sitting in his office. That probably wasn't the smartest thing he could have said. If he knew that Ed hadn't gotten his sister anything for Valentine's Day, there wouldn't be anything left. _Excuse, think of an excuse._ "I've just been trying to avoid her as I get her gift ready."

"And what did you get her?"

"Um, well. I'd rather keep that a secret." _And why not?_ Ed leaned uncomfortably close to the colonel. "I wouldn't want the surprise to get out before the perfect time."

"I see." As the teen got up and moved towards the door, the colonel stopped him once more. "Because, you know that I would have to kick your ass if you had forgotton, isn't that right, Fullmetal?" Ed quickly shut the door behind himself and gulped. It was the truth, and he needed to come up with something soon. He stood there in front of the Colonel's office thinking to himself of possible ideas. One in particular came to mind, but he was going to need the help of that smug bastard. _Shit._ Looking around the hallway, Ed slid in between the smallest possible crack in the Colonel's office doors.

_xxx Somewhere in building..._

Abigail sat at her desk, which happened to be in what seemed to be a little wall cut out of an office down the hall from the floor's cafeteria. How could he NOT think that they would celebrate Valentine's day? After all, it was their first Valentine's. This coming from the boy that gave her a watch for their 7th week anniversary. A gold plated watch. A watch she hadn't taken off since he had given it to her. She hadnt taken off even though the face had been scratched and it was almost indecipherable what the time was. She wondered if he even remembered that watch.

What the hell? Was she being shitted? She was pissed beyond belief, and felt like crap. She shouldn't be angry at Edward, she should be ... well, not angry. Today was a day made specifically for love. This needed to be sorted out; she needed to talk to him. The only problem was that she had no clue where he might be right now. Plus, nobody had seen her all day since she had been cooped up in here all day. _Pitter, pitter, patter, patter_. She saw two blue blurs pass her doorway through her peripheral vision.

"HAVOC. FURY." _**Oh, shit.**_ Havoc thought as he looked to his partner, who was thinking the exact same thing. He and Fury stuck their heads in her door way. She rubbed her right eye before looking at the two soldiers before her.

"Have.. either of you seen Edward?" Her voice cracked a little. The two looked at each other, and then looked in the opposite directions down the hall way.

"No." Abigail sighed, placing her head in her hand. "Were sorry, little Mustang."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." A flying phone ricocheted off of the window behind Havoc and Fury. They looked up from their sudden squatted positions, as Fury remembered that Abigail hated being called anything that compared her and her brother.

"Well, technically, Abigail: you are the smaller Mustang." Abigail was around five feet four inches, whereas Roy was somewhere near six feet, so this fact was valid. Her rage filled face melted into a small pout as she heard movement from the cafeteria. It wasn't open for business...

"FALMAN. BREDA."

"Oh, shit." Breda said louder than he had thought he would. Two more heads popped into her doorway, one of them had a plastered smile on it. "Yess, lady Mustang?"

The hook that the previously heaved phone had come from now followed in ricocheting off of the window, except this time it hit Falman on its return trip. It's unfortunate that he wasn't the one that had spoken. Abigail had turned from her lightly tanned color to a bright red. An even redder vain pulsed violently in her forehead, "Have you seen Edward recently?"

Bringing his hand from the knot that had begun to form on the back of his head, Falman took a couple of steps away from Breda. "I saw him near the Colonel's office about half an ho—" Before he could finish his sentence, Abigail had practically ejected herself from out of her hole and made a beeline down the hallway. She truly did not want to speak to her brother, at all.

"ROY." Abigail yelled from down the hall, five seconds before she pushed in his double doors. "ROY."

"Didn't I tell you not to—"

"I don't care." She sat down in one of the chairs in front of his mahogany desk. "Where's Fullmetal?"

"What? Oh. He's around." She shot him a glare that said, _'I will cut you so deep, Roy Anythony Mustang'_ and he completely understood. Never did she call him by his state name, so something had to be wrong. Roy readjusted his collar, turning to the window, where Edward was standing on the street. Remembering their previous conversation, he whipped his head around back to his sister and shrugged. "How'd he like those cookies, anyway?"

"I would know if I could freaking find him." Abigail sighed, pushed her chair in and left the office, slightly distraught. Roy was seriously going to kill Ed, but tomorrow after his sister (who's wrath was exponentially greater than his own) got a hold of him. As she walked, the sound of hollow metal against tile got closer and closer. That could only mean one thing. She whipped her head around the corner as fast as she could. "ALPHONSE."

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Al looked about the hallway, attempting to avoid eye contact with the brown-eyed teenager in front of him. "How are you on this most gorgeous of gorgeous days, lovely Abigail?"

"Don't play with me, boy."

"Yes ma'am." She glared at him, causing him to wince in fear. "I saw him crossing the street like, five minutes ago, but he told me not to talk to you so I really don't know what's going on right now!"

"Thank you, Alphonse." She walked by calmly, leaving the suit of armor in a position with his hands covering his chest plate and face. Abigail walked right out of the stairs and down the flight of steps that led into the Central Headquarters. She looked both ways down the street, and as she expected, no Edward in sight. She sat down on the stair closest to her butt. "Damnit..."

"Hey, now, watch your language, mini-Mustang."

"WHEN WILL PEOPLE STOP–" The reason that she stopped mid-rant was because she had looked up. There stood the blonde that she had been violently been searching for all day. He just stood there, with a smile that annoyed the hell of her. How could he laugh at her, if he knew the crap she had been going through on this day of days, crap he had undoubtedly but her through. She huffed at his feet and looked back at the pavement. There was no way she could bring herself to talk to him right now. Even though she had spent the better part of the past two hours looking for him so that she could do so. The two sat (or in Edward's case, stood) in silence for a few minutes. Both of them could tell that the other was becoming irritated by the awkward silence, but they were both also too stubborn to say anything.

"Still?"

"This angle looks really good on you." She half spat, half whispered, half mumbled under her breath. It took a couple of seconds for Edward to realize what Abigail was talking about and it took a lot for him not to explode. He simply twitched his left foot and right arm. She smiled as she looked up at him and he took this as an invitation to sit down. There they sat for longer than either one could say. They sat, spoke, argued, fought, and had their moments. The Valentine's day sun even set while they were sitting on the headquarters' steps. Every streetlight had come on except the one that they had been sitting under. "Hey, Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you like those cookies I made?" His eyes grew wide as he remembered the little plastic bag she had given him in the wee hours of the morning.

"Oh, shit."

-  
_**I hope you like it, I had [the] insomnia and decided to edit this, which I had written back in February. Since I cant figure out how to get rid of this other idea I have in my head, I uploaded this for a oneshot. As I said earlier, I really hope you like it! I love reviews, but who doesnt**__**? Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
